Amor est Vitae Essentia
by purplefire-rampant
Summary: Gin rebels against being treated like a child all the time by running away. She becomes friends with Alyssa, Draco’s cousin. Gin moves into Malfoy manor, reveals her true slytherin self and finds love along the way. GWDM and AlyssaBZ Plz REVIEW!
1. Running Away to Malfoy Manor

_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so try and go easy on me lol. Any reviews (good or bad) would be helpful…thanks heaps._

**Amor est vitae essential**: is latin for 'love is the essence of life'.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling (wish I did though :). Basically I don't own any of the characters except Alyssa. I don't own any of the song lyrics either. They're by Delta Goodrem from the songs 'A Little Too Late' and 'Running Away.' _

**Running Away to Malfoy Manor**

'Ron, Harry, come on! We have to leave now or we'll be late for the party…and you know how annoyed Lavender gets when people aren't on time…' came Hermione's voice from down the hall.

'Ok 'Mione…we're coming,' grumbled Ron as he and Harry dragged themselves away from their game of wizard's chess and to where Hermione was waiting by the fireplace.

Ginny poked her head out from behind her bedroom door.

'Hey guys, do you mind if I come? I'm really bored and I have nothing else to do…' Ginny trailed off as she saw her brother and his friends trying not to laugh. Hermione cracked first and burst out laughing.

'Gin baby, you're just a little kid you would be totally out of place,' 'Mione said between fits of laughter.

'I'm only one year younger than you are!' countered Ginny as her temper rose quickly.

'Look sweetie, just go and play with your dolls or something… come on Harry, Ron we have to go,' said 'Mione.

'Right behind you 'Mione…Ron, don't forget the booze. Bye Ginny, have fun playing dress ups,' sniggered Harry and all three of them got in the fireplace and flooed to the party.

_(They say) I'm a little to young to understand  
But it's a little to late too hold my hand  
You know I never subscribe to yes sir no sir  
gonna learn gonna love gonna take my chance  
It's a little too late for you to say  
That I'm a little too young to feel this way_

'I hate them!' thought Gin furiously as she stormed back into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut so hard that the walls shook and a picture fell off the wall. Gin strode over to it with the intention of hanging it back up until she saw what is was a picture of. It had been a favourite of hers when she was younger – a beautiful fairy sitting on a mushroom with glorious red hair. Now seeing the picture it infuriated her more because it reminded her of their teasing. Gin picked up the picture and hurled it across her room smiling satisfactorily as the frame smashed as it hit the opposite wall.

'Ginevra Weasley! Stop that racket at once and get down here immediately!' came her mother's screeching voice from downstairs.

Gin twirled, grabbed her wand, and ran down the stairs. She had had enough.

'Mother, I'm going out,' Gin yelled from the front door 'And no, I don't know what time I'll be back. Hell, I don't even know if I want to come back!'

_'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear_

_(They say) I'm a little to young to understand  
But it's a little to late too hold my hand  
You know I never subscribe to yes sir no sir  
gonna learn gonna love gonna take my chance  
It's a little too late for you to say  
That I'm a little too young to feel this way_

_If I want your help I'll say help me  
I'm okay I'm alright won't you hear me loud and clear_

_'cause I just wanna be loved just wanna be heard  
Be lost in the feeling standing here  
At the door to my life  
Now that day has arrived so loud and clear_

'Oh no you don't young lady, it's after six and I wont have you wandering around the streets in the dark,' Molly Weasley called patronisingly from the kitchen.

'I'm not a little kid anymore mother! And I'm not putting up with this anymore! I'm 16 and until you and everyone else realise that I'm not your little baby anymore I'm not going to come back!' yelled Gin and as she caught her breath she whirled, walked out the door and onto the street.

As soon as her feet touched the pavement, she started running. Running from the torment her brother and his friends put her through, running from her patronizing mother and most of all running away from her old self.

_I'm running away. Running away from you  
Though I beg you to stay. I'm running away from you  
I'm running away. From predictable  
Miss reliable. So methodical  
Wanna be individual. And original  
So radical. And desirable_

_I close my eyes and make a wish for  
Inner peace and tranquillity inside  
My mind I feel it's changing  
Breaking down the defences of my heart  
It's like a new adventure  
And this is my life  
No longer know the girl inside  
The stranger in my mind _

I'm running away. Running away from you  
Though I beg you to stay. I'm running away from you  
I'm running away. From predictable  
Miss reliable. So methodical  
Wanna be individual. And original  
So radical. And desirable

Put a message in a bottle  
Watch it sail across the ocean blue  
So free of limitations  
A vision I can only fantasize  
I'm floating in a new direction  
As this is my life

No longer know the girl inside  
The stranger in my mind

Ten minutes later when she reached the nearby park Gin slowed and collapsed under a tree. She leant against the trunk catching her breath as sobs wracked her small frame. But she wouldn't let herself cry. No, Ginevra never cried.

She had had enough. She wanted out. But she didn't know what to do. She wanted to change drastically to prove to everyone that she wasn't a little girl any longer. But she didn't know how to do it.

Then something hard collided with Gin's head. She was knocked sideways and hit her head on a protruding tree branch.

'Oh, sorry hon,' said a girl's voice with a distinct American accent.

'It's alright, it's not as if my day can get any worse,' said Gin as she sat up rubbing the side of her head.

The girl was the most striking that Gin had ever seen. She had long black hair, stormy grey-blue eyes and a really great body. She was wearing a short black ruffled mini skirt that showed off her long toned legs and an off the shoulder dark blue top.

The girl saw something in Gin's face that made her stop and she crouched down next to her.

'Hey hon, whats wrong?' she asked.

'Whats wrong! Don't you mean whats right?' asked Gin in an exasperated voice. 'I hate myself, I hate my life and to top it off I just ran away from home and I can't, I won't go back because that's exactly what they'll expect me to do. I'm sick of doing what people expect and want me to do and I'm sick of being treated like a little kid.'

'Woah, hold up there,' interrupted the girl 'you haven't even told me your name.'

'Its Ginevra, but people call me Gin,' said Gin.

'My name's Alyssa, but you can call me Lyssa,' said Alyssa. 'Now I have a proposition for you. I don't know about you but I'm freezing so lets finish this conversation somewhere slightly warmer. And you say that you can't go home so how about you come back to my place and we'll try to sort you out a bit…You sound in need of some serious girl talk'

'Are you being serious?' exclaimed Gin leaving her mouth slightly open because she was unused to such open friendliness.

'Yeah, 'course, I wouldn't have said it otherwise,' laughed Alyssa smiling widely.

'Thanks so much,' replied Gin jumping up to hug the slightly taller girl.

'Let's get moving then. It's a while away and we don't want to turn into ice blocks before we get there…' said Alyssa.

About 20 minutes later Alyssa and Gin rounded a corner and came to a halt in front of a gorgeous white mansion. Alyssa walked up to the gate and placed the palm of her hand on the scanner. The gate slowly opened and Gin gasped in shock.

'Holy shit Lyssa, you live here! Your parents own this place!'

Alyssa laughed, amused at Gin's reaction 'Nah Gin, I wish hey. This is my uncle's house, my parents live in America. I'm staying with my uncle until school goes back because I've got a year long exchange here.'

As Gin and Alyssa passed through the wrought iron gates Gin failed to notice that the iron spelt out the words **_Malfoy Manor_**.

_Please review. Any reviews would be helpful. I need to know whether or not to bother continuing the story!_


	2. Gonna Spread My Wings

_I promise to update really quickly from now on…like every couple of days (or hours!) if I get enough reviews. It doesn't matter if they're good or bad…I just need to know people are bothering to read what I write. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling (wish I did though :). Basically I don't own any of the characters except Alyssa. I don't own the song lyrics either. They're by Hilary Duff from the songs 'Underneath this smile' and 'Sweet Sixteen'…I'm not a big Hilary Duff fan but the lyrics seemed to fit so whatever :)._

**Gonna spread my wings**

As Gin and Alyssa passed through the wrought iron gates Gin failed to notice that the iron spelt out the words **_Malfoy Manor_**.

…

As the girls reached the massive ornate front doors to the mansion Gin hesitated.

'Lyssa, are you sure your aunt and uncle won't mind me being here?' she questioned shyly.

'Don't worry about it Gin,' Alyssa replied laughing 'It doesn't matter if they do or don't. They're away on a 'business' trip for a week. You've got to learn to lighten up girl.'

Alyssa smiled joyfully and Gin smiled hesitantly back.

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

_  
Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile_

_  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
underneath this smile_

Alyssa punched Gin lightly on the shoulder.

'Come on Gin, let's go cheer you up,' Lyssa said smiling 'party in my room!'

Without waiting for a reply Alyssa raced through the front door and up the stair case. Gin hesitated then ran after her, not wanting to be left behind.

When Gin reached the top of the stairs she stopped and looked around calling out

'Lyssa where are you!'

When Alyssa didn't reply Gin turned right and walked cautiously through a dark corridor.

'Boo!' yelled Alyssa as she jumped out from behind a statue

'Argh!' screamed Gin laughing at the same time.

'Come on Gin, its just through here.' Lyssa said laughing. She grabbed Gin's hand and pulled her through a door and into her bedroom.

The two girls collapsed onto the huge double bed giggling.

'Lyssa that was so mean!' admonished Gin between giggles.

Finally they calmed down and Alyssa sat up and looked at Gin seriously.

'So, are you going to tell me exactly why you were so upset?' she asked quietly.

'If I do, we'll be here all day,' sighed Gin 'And I don't really feel like explaining it you know?'

Alyssa was silent.

'I'm sorry,' Gin said sheepishly 'I just want to forget about it, forget about my family and just leave all that behind. I want to change. I want a change, any change. I just want to feel like me for once, not who people want me to be…' she trailed off.

'Ok, if you don't want to talk about it you wont,' replied Alyssa smiling broadly 'But you do have to go along with my brilliant idea that I just had.'

'What's that?' asked Gin a bit apprehensively.

'I'm going to give you a makeover!' stated Lyssa excitedly 'You want a change, so I'll give you one…and not just a little change either. When I'm through with you, you won't even recognise yourself.'

'Lyssa you'd do that for me?' asked Gin shyly 'Thanks so much! If you make me look even half as gorgeous as you do I'll be happy.'

'I don't need to make you look like anything. You're already a beautiful girl…you just need a bit of my help to enhance that. Come on, let's get to work.' Lyssa said ushering Gin into her bathroom.

Two hours and a lot of hair colouring, straightening, cutting and makeup enhancing later Alyssa and Gin stepped out of the bathroom.

'Thankyou thankyou,' said Lyssa taking a mock bow and wiping away an imaginary tear 'I'd like to thank the academy and everyone who helped me transform this young girl into a sexy goddess!'

'Oh stop teasing Lyssa!' complained Gin pouting and stomping her foot in mock anger 'Just give me a mirror! I want to see what I look like!'

'Are you ready for the shock of your life…' teased Lyssa holding the hand mirror out of reach.

'Argh! I'm gonna kill you!' screeched Gin and lunged at Alyssa pushing them both onto the bed. Alyssa finally surrendered and handed the mirror to Gin. Gin slowly stood up, took a deep breath and looked at her new self.

2 minutes later Gin was still mouthing silently.

'Come on Gin, speak! What do you think! You're hot stuff aren't you?' teased Lyssa.

Gin still stared at her reflection silently taking in the gorgeous young woman who stared back at her. Her hair had been darkened to a dark but vivid mahogany red colour with streaks of black in it. It had been layered and straightened and looked utterly gorgeous on her. Black eyeliner emphasised her striking green eyes and she wore a little pink lip gloss. She looked amazing…hot, gorgeous and beautiful all at once.

_Today I'm gonna ride away  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
Who that is I don't really care _

_  
Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_  
Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
There ain't nothin' in my way  
'Cept the traffic of L.A._

_  
I wanna know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

3 minutes later Gin got her voice back in squeaks.

'Oh my god Lyssa! I love you sooo much right now! Thank you so much' screamed Gin breathlessly.

'Calm down hun,' laughed Lyssa in a friendly way 'We're not even nearly finished.'

'There's more?' questioned Gin

'Yeah, we need to get you some different outfits…I'm thinking short skirts, cute little tops and high shoes but feel free to tell me what you want. I just won't listen,' smirked Alyssa.

Gin looked down and took in what she was wearing. Old sneakers, hand me down jeans, a white t-shirt and a pink jacket.

'Lyssa, I've told you I love you right?' said Gin laughing.

Alyssa laughed 'You can borrow some of my stuff for the moment so get changed and I'll be back in a sec.'

Alyssa walked back out of her walk in wardrobe with her arms laden with clothes (mostly black) to find Gin still getting undressed. Gin was just taking off her jacket when her wand fell out of her jeans pocket. She lunged for it and missed. There was silence in the room as it hit the floor and rolled to a stop at Alyssa's feet.

'Gin…what's that?' asked Lyssa breathlessly, freaked out by her new friend's scared behaviour.

'Um…oh my god I forgot. Um… its nothing. Nothing. It doesn't matter.' Replied Gin quickly grabbing her wand and stuffing it under her jacket out of sight.

'Let me see it,' said Lyssa forcefully walking towards where Gin had put it…

_Authors note: remember Lyssa doesn't know Gin is a witch…and Gin doesn't know who Lyssa is (that she is a Malfoy). As soon as I get some reviews (at least 30) you'll find out what happens and whether Lyssa is a witch or not. _

_Next chapter:_

_-Gins transformation is complete_

_-meeting Draco and maybe Blaise_

_Review Review Review! (please :)_


	3. Fire Whiskey and Lemonade

_Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed! I love you all hugs. Remember, the more you guys review, the more motivated I am to get the chapter up sooner!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling (wish I did though :). Basically I don't own any of the characters except Alyssa. I don't own the song lyrics either. The first song is called 'Mistake' and is sung by Stephanie Macintosh. The second lyrics are from a song called 'What I've been looking for' from the High School Musical Soundtrack. _

**Fire Whiskey and Lemonade**

Gin was just taking off her jacket when her wand fell out of her jeans pocket. She lunged for it and missed. There was silence in the room as it hit the floor and rolled to a stop at Alyssa's feet.

'Gin…what's that?' asked Lyssa breathlessly, freaked out by her new friend's scared behaviour.

'Um…oh my god I forgot. Um… its nothing. Nothing. It doesn't matter.' Replied Gin quickly grabbing her wand and stuffing it under her jacket out of sight.

'Let me see it,' said Lyssa forcefully walking towards where Gin had put it…

…

Gin could only stand still in shock. Alyssa pulled Gin's jacket off the bed and once more her wand fell to the ground and started rolling.

Gin was close to a blind panic by now and rushed forward to where her wand lay on the ground. She snatched it up and turned back to where Alyssa was standing silently looking very thoughtful.

'I'm sorry Alyssa, I really am. But we can't be friends…It wouldn't work. I'm different. Too different…you wouldn't understand…'Gin trailed to a stop as she realized Lyssa was silently laughing at her.

_Rushing, way too fast  
Why do I always do it, thinking this might last  
How could I be so stupid  
But this time, I'm not ok, no  
I need to breathe again 'cause I don't want to_

I don't want to make another mistake like you  
And I don't want to hate but love doesn't get me through  
'Cause I can't be alone again  
No I don't want to make another mistake like you

_Rushing, way too fast  
Why do I always do it, thinking this might last  
How could I be so stupid  
But this time, I'm not ok, no  
I need to breathe again 'cause I don't want to_

'Why didn't you tell me?' Lyssa asked very breathlessly.

Gin stopped walking towards the door and turned around curiously.

'Tell you what exactly?' she asked slowly.

'That you're a witch of course!' stated Lyssa as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'I'm a witch? I mean, _I know _I'm a witch. But you, you don't know. You can't know. I don't understand. Oh merlin, I'm so confused,' babbled Gin.

Lyssa watched on amusedly as her friend sank down and sat on the floor dazedly, as comprehension dawned.

'You're a witch as well?' Gin asked slowly, hardly daring to believe herself.

'Oh no,' answered Lyssa sarcastically 'I can just happen to be able to do this.' And with a flourish she whipped out her wand from between her breasts, where it had been holstered in a special corset she wore underneath all of her clothes. Lyssa pointed her wand dramatically at the doorway above Gin's head and said 'Accio fire whiskey and lemonade.'

With a loud 'pop' a house elf appeared at Lyssa's feet bearing a tray laden with tall glasses, fire whiskey, ice, lemonade and cookies.

'Oh Twinkie!' Lyssa sighed dramatically 'You ruined my demonstration!'

'Twinkie is sorry miss!' squeaked the house elf breathlessly 'But miss does not need to prepare her food herself. Twinkie is only too happy to prepare miss's favourite drink herself.'

'I am quite capable of doing some things myself you know,' snapped Lyssa, more forcefully than she had meant to.

'Twinkie is sorry miss,' said the house elf forlornly, bowing low to her until his nose almost touched the ground. 'Twinkie will go and beat herself with an egg whisk and scour her ears now.'

'No!' said Alyssa quickly. 'I am not like my uncle and aunt. There will be no need for you to punish yourself.'

'Thank you miss. You are too kind to poor Twinkie,' whispered Twinkie tearfully and with another 'pop' she disappeared.

'Lyssa…'said Gin slowly 'If your moving here from America for a year, does that mean you're gonna change magic schools too?'

Gin waited with bated breath, hardly daring to breathe.

'Newly registered 6th year, undoubtedly Slytherin, student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Alyssa Malfoy, at your service!' Lyssa said dramatically, bowing with a flourish.

Gin ran at Lyssa and hugged her so forcefully that it knocked both girls onto the bed.

'I take it that my answer was what you wanted then?' asked Lyssa giggling.

'Yes!' replied Gin 'I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts too! This is going to be the best year ever!'

The two friends smiled at each other simultaneously.

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
I'm loving having you around  
_

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word_

_  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for_

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

This feelings like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do   
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you   
no one like you 

_so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for_

'Cheers!' said Lyssa raising her glass of firewhiskey and lemonade and passing Gin her.

'Cheers!' replied Gin happily

'To a fun filled year of guys, partying, no homework, guys, romance, drinking and guys!' stated Lyssa solemnly.

'I second that!' said Gin loudly.

And both girls gulped down their drinks.

Lyssa finished her drink first due to years of practice, but Gin wasn't far behind. As her friend finished her drink Lyssa watched her face go from thoughtful, to worried and finally plain frightened.

'Gin, what's up?' Lyssa asked urgently.

Gin set her empty glass down on the ground slowly.

'Lyssa, I only just remembered…didn't you say your last name was Malfoy!'

….

….

Next chapter:

- finally meeting Draco (I promise this time!)

Please review! It means so much to me to have my work appreciated!

I've written the next chapter already so as soon as I get enough reviews I'll post it up. Thanks heaps :)


	4. The Dragon's Lair

_Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed! I love you all hugs. Remember, the more you guys review, the more motivated I am to get the chapter up sooner!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling (wish I did though :). Basically I don't own any of the characters except Alyssa. I don't own the song lyrics either. Both song lyrics are taken from songs sung by Kate Dearaugo. The first song is called 'Faded' and the second one is 'Maybe Tonight'. _

**The Dragon's Lair**

'To a fun filled year of guys, partying, no homework, guys, romance, drinking and guys!' stated Lyssa solemnly.

'I second that!' said Gin loudly.

And both girls gulped down their drinks.

Lyssa finished her drink first due to years of practice, but Gin wasn't far behind. As her friend finished her drink Lyssa watched her face go from thoughtful, to worried and finally plain frightened.

'Gin, what's up?' Lyssa asked urgently.

Gin set her empty glass down on the ground slowly.

'Lyssa, I only just remembered…didn't you say your last name was Malfoy!'

…

'Yeah, what's wrong with that?' Lyssa shifted uncomfortably under Gin's penetrative stare.

Gin didn't answer for a moment as her mind was filled with an overwhelming whirl of so many thoughts of once. Thoughts like 'hating mudbloods', 'perfect lineage', 'the Dark Lord', 'purebloods' and more prominently 'Draco Malfoy' all fought to be heard at the same time.

'By any chance do you have a cousin called Dra-' Gin's downhearted question was cut of by a much stronger, powerful and masculine voice.

'Lyssa? Come out and join us? Blaise and I are going to have a game of quidditch before dinner.' Draco called down the corridor.

Gin ran to Alyssa side and whispered urgently 'Lyssa, you can't tell him my last name. I'll explain later. Just please promise me you won't?'

'Yeah, of course Gin, whatever you want,' Lyssa replied looking a bit confused. Raising her voice slightly she called out to Draco 'Hold on Drake, we'll be there in a sec.'

At that precise moment a tiny owl, carrying a letter, flew through Alyssa's open window and collided with the side of Gin's head.

'Ow!' she yelped 'Oh, it's my stupid brother's, stupid owl. Not only do they have the same personality, but about the same intelligence level as well,' Gin sniggered.

Gin unfurled the letter slowly as Alyssa watched curiously over her shoulder.

_Ginevra,_

_Just what do you think you're playing at?! I don't know where you are, but you better come home at once! Mom is frantic with worry and it's all your fault! You're so selfish…I can't believe you ran away. You're acting like a baby, as usual._

_Get home immediately,_

_Ron_

'Just who does he think he is!' seethed Gin, 'he can't talk to me like that!'

_I don't wanna be your little picture perfect pretty girl  
Who's got nothing to say  
I'm not gonna wait around  
Let you run my whole life down  
So you can watch me fade away  
_

_You never take  
Take the time to really look  
Look at the one  
The one I really am _

You try to fit  
To fit me in a perfect box  
You let me slip between the cracks

Now I've faded into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true colour's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

I'll bet you don't  
Don't even know my favourite song  
You tell me how  
How I should wear my hair

You wanna change  
Everything I ever was  
Try to erase me  
Till I'm not there

_I don't wanna be your little picture perfect pretty girl  
Who's got nothing to say  
I'm not gonna wait around  
Let you run my whole life down  
So you can watch me fade away_

'Just ignore him Gin!' said Lyssa defiantly 'Come on hun, we'll get changed, and then go and hang out with the boys. After a bit of alcohol, you'll forget everything!' Lyssa giggled.

Alyssa wandered over to her bed and looked through the clothes on it. She tossed a selection to Gin and pointed to her bathroom with a grin.

Five minutes later, the girls were ready. Gin was wearing impossibly tiny black short shorts, and a tight white t-shirt with black lettering 'You can look, But don't touch' on it. Lyssa was wearing similar shorts, except red, and a black t-shirt which read 'You know you want me'.

The girls stepped out of the room together, and into the corridor where Draco and Blaise were patiently waiting.

The boys looked up.

'Drake, Blaise, this is my friend, Gin. I'm sure you'll approve Drake, as she seems to be quite to your taste,' Lyssa giggled.

Draco looked Gin over slowly, up and down, completely unembarrassed.

Their eyes locked.

He was entranced, and he didn't recognize her.

Gin smiled elatedly. This was her chance! Maybe she finally had the chance to get the man she had dreamt about for so long…

_Cried a lot of tears, faced a lot fears to get, right here  
Every chapter ends, before the right one can begin again, in the story of love _

I'm ready for another chance, and right now that's enough  
I know I will survive what ever comes

_I've been holding on, to a love gone wrong it's true, for too long  
The hurt it left inside, has made me wanna hide too much and I do  
I'm not afraid to be alone; the truth is I'm alright  
But something has been missing from my life  
_

_And maybe tonight  
Maybe I'll fall  
Maybe he'll crash through my walls  
Maybe at last, love will come back, and take me deep into its arms  
Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends  
Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again  
…_

…

Next chapter:

-Lots of action between Draco and Gin!!

-And maybe going back to school

Please review!! Reviews are the only things that make me motivated enough to write!!


End file.
